Grimm kitty is MINE!
by panthera master
Summary: Ichigo kedapetan souvenir dari Las Noches.dan souvenir itu, mungkin akan membawa ichigo ke kehidupan yang lebih heboh dari biasanya. New ! CHAP 9 UPDATE! no miss typo(meureun) !
1. Chapter 1

Judul: Kitty rumble!

Genre: fantasy/humor

Warning: OOC, garink tulen

Ni fanfic cubuat utk mengisi kekosongan waktu (bilang aja bosen) dan sory klo ceritanya garing,k?

Desclaimer: yah..gue tidak "memiliki" BLEACH, Karna BLEACH punya Tite Kubo

Ok,then..HERE WE GO!

Pertarungan antara Grimmjow dan Ichigo di las noches telah berakhir dengan kekalahan pahit yg diterima oleh Grimmjow .Nnoitra si espada ke-5 telah berhasil membuat usaha terakhir Grimmjow melawan Ichigo menjadi sia-sia. Pedang Zanpakutounya yg berbentuk seperti praying mantis itu menebas leher Grimmjow saat sang Panther tersebut terfokus dengan serangan amarah yang ditujukannya pada Ichigo si Visored.

Grimmjow tergeletak di pasir las noches, lemas, dan tak Espada ke-5, melancarkan serangannya kembali untuk menghabisi nyawa Grimmjow, sampai seketika Ichigo mengambil pedang Zanpakuto nya dan menolong Grimmjow.

Pertarungan antara Ichigo dan Nnoitra pun terdesak, namun Nell membantunya dan memperlihatkan rahasia terbesar dari gadis cilik ternyata adalah bekas ex-espada yang bernomorkan 3. Pertarungan terus berlanjut di Las noches, bentrokan antara Ulquiorra dan Ichigo tak dapat dihindari,begitu pula dengan pertarungan di replica karakura town. Para pasukan Shinigami dari berbagai gotei bahu membahu mengalahkan Aizan beserta para pasukan Arrancarnya.

Pertarungan pun mencapai klimaksnya, para Arrancar di las Noches berhasil ditaklukan, Karakura town pun tak tertimpa musibah atas rencana keji sang mantan kapten shinigami,Aizen Aizen berhasil melarikan diri ke las noches dan mengaktifkan segel dari kekuatan 1000 gillian agar dimensi las noches terputus dari soul society maupun dunia tempat Ichigo tinggal.

"ichigo kita harus segera kembali! Dimensi las noches tak labil ,kalau kita tak cepat-cepat kita akan terperangkap disini!" Abarai renji berteriak keras sambil memapah Ishida. Dibelakangnya terdapat dua orang ex-espada idiot yg menyamar menjadi adjuchas."ah..Kurosaki-san! Saya lega bias menemukan anda..eh abarai-san?" celoteh hanatarou g tau hanatarou ada byakuya kuchiki yg sedang menggendong Rukia dengan bridal-style.

Kapten Unohana pun membawa chad bersamanya, dan yang terakhir..kapten paling sangar dan doyan pertempuran extreme berdarah zaraki kenpachi bersama seorang monyet..eh anak g mau diam yachiru, Namun anehnya si kenpachi membawa sebuah bungkusan putih besar dipundak satunya.

"egh! " teriak ichigo mangap sampe kemasukan lalat. "bukan "egh" bego, buruan kita pergi dari tempat ini, kapten unohana udah mau buat portal nih!" teriak Abarai g secepat eyeshield 21, egh salah deng ,secepat angin Ichigo menggendong Orihime dan Nell secara bersamaan di kedua belah kepitan ketek..(*dhuaK!* author geblek pake bahasa yg bener jgn yg malu-maluin dong_-protes stroberi-) iyeei..taboklah saia..wkwkwk wah aku jd kumat, yap kembali ke cerita…play back!

***_PIIP_PIIIP_BZZZZT_BRRSSSTT_***

Secepat angin Ichigo menggendong Orihime dan Nell dikedua belah sisinya. Mereka semua berlari menyusuri portal dengan dikejar-kejar bola besar yg disebut "pembersih" di Soul pun melompet menerjang kedepan dan menemukan daratan sejauh100 mil di bawah sana."GYAAA!" "UUOO!" "BLBK BLBK (?)" teriakan- teriakan tersebut terdengar mengiringi mereka semua saat jatuh dari ketinggian. Hanya byakuya yg tetep cool ,rukia yg lagi pingsan, unohana,dan chad yg sama sekali tak meneriakan teriakan gaje super garing tersebut.

Si gembel urahara langsung menangkap mereka semua sama persis seperti waktu ichigo dkk pulang dari Soul Society."AAAH! AAAAH!" teriak Renji histeris sambil masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat, yg lain yg masih sarap Cuma bisa sweatdropped ngeliat Kelakuan .u nya Renji."woi,Renji..istighfar,isthigfaar!" teriak ichigo sambil ngasih tamparan pipi kanan-kiri dengan temparan bolak-balik Ichigo,Renji pun tersadar dan mukanya memerah seperti warna rambutnya.

Kapten Unohana membawa Chad kerumahnya dan langsung pulang ke Soul Rukia , abarai, dan byakuya pulang ke ditinggal sendirian bareng kenpachi, ama barang bawaannya (yachiru dan bungkusan putih yg kaya karung beras).

"oi, kenpachi! Kamu bawa apaan sih ?" kata ichigo penasaran."ooh, ini souvenir yang kuambil dari las noches…" balas Kenpachi dengan santainya.

"Souvenir?" Tanya Ichigo dengan perasaan yg udah kg enak. "Hihihi,ichi, mo liat ya?"kata Yachiru sambil dekikikan kaya kunti."uuuh, kaga usah deh…perasaan gua ga enak" jawab Ichigo sambil bersweatdropped ria di tempat."dasar ga jantan loe! Udah nanya koq malah nolak liat!" kata kenpachi dan yachiru bersamaan."hmmm, tapi karna "souvenir" ini bakal ngerepotin kalo dibawa ke sereitei, maka aku mau nitipin ini souvenir ke kamu! Ngerti?" kata kenpachi lagi seenak dewek.

"idih! Ga mau! Apa untungnya buatku ? dikasih duit juga kaga!" si ichigo langsung marah, ga nyadar ke-matreannya."udah jangan banyak bacot lu! Simpen aja di lemari loe kan bisa!" jawab kenpachi nyolot.

Dan dengan begitu, si Kenpachi dan anaknya (*ditabok) pergi nyelonong begitu aja, meninggalkan ichigo terbengong-bengong dengan bungkusan "souvenir" yang dititipin ama Kenpachi. Karena emang udah cape dan pingin cepet-cepet istirahat, Ichigo pun menggotong karung beras yang beratnya kaya inoue (?) (*author langsung ditabok inoue). Sesampainya dikamar, itu karung langsung dijeblosin kedalam lemari yg tadinya adalah tempat tidur rukia.

Sebelum sempat mendaratkan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk, si bapa kambing (*ditonjok) langsung menerjang ke dalam muka bête, Ichigo membanting ayahnya keluar jendela (*anak-anak dirumah jangan dilakukan yg kaya gini ya?,durhaka itu namanya)

Bapak kambing (*ditendang ishin) langsung nangis – nangis gejhe sambil mencak-mencak. Si Ichigo langsung ngelempar Kon ke arah muka Ishin, malang nian nasib Kon, dirinya yang pecinta cewek bohay harus merasakan first kiss-nya dengan sang Bapak Kambing.

Ichigo langsung menutup jendela rapat-rapat, serta mengunci pintunya. Ia langsung meluncur untuk tidur yang panjang.

Tanpa sadar, lemari tempat bersarangnya "souvenir" berguncang hebat.

_tbc_

Wkwkwk, ada yang bisa tebak, apa yang ada di dalam bungkusan "souvenir " itu?

Apakah bungkusan itu berisi :

a. Nelliel tu odshervank

b. Grimmjow

c. Ulquiorra

d. Aizen (?)

e. Dondochaka

f. Ggio

Selamat menebak!

Yg bener ntar dikasih pelukan hangat dari kitty!grimmjow…^^b


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2!

Malam begitu sunyi, hanya terdengar suara serangga yang berderik-derik.

Grimmjow pov

'di…dimana gueeeee! Anjrit! Gara-gara pertarungan gue diganggu ama ntu si gigi gede, gue ga inget apa-apa!' piker grimmjow panic dalam hati.

'ja…jangan-jangan si aizen kampret lagi ngebuat gue jadi eksperimen dia lagi! Dasar ntu pimpinan psycho! Gimana nih, gue masih belom mau mati~!huaaa!' piker grimmjow makin panic.

Nafasnya mulai memburu karna terlalu banyak gerak dalam ruang yang sempit itu. Ia pun berusaha menenangkan diri. Dalam kesunyian itu, ia dapat mendengar suara dengkuran.

'lah? Sapa yang lagi ngorok? Apa gue ada di kamar stark ya? 'pikir grimmjow lagi.

Insting kucingnya pun mulai keluar, dengan kedua kaki yang terikat, ia mendobrak pintu closet sampai melayang keluar jendela.

Ichigo pov

'ooh, mimpi yang indah….ada orihime yang pake baju renang…ada rukia yang lagipake baju maid…ada nell yang lagi….WTF!"

Prang!

Mimpi indah ichigo langsung buyar seketika ketika ia tersentak mendengar suara pecahan kaca yang nyaring didekatnya.

"ma..maling ya!" teriaknya sambil mengayun-ayunkan pemukul baseballnya kea rah bayangan misterius diddekat closet-nya.

DHUG!

Suara hantaman keras terdengar. Si sosok misterius itu langsung pingsan begitu kena ruangan yang gelap itu ichigo mulai mendekati calom "mayat" yang berhasil ia pukul.

"semelekete! GRIMMJOW!" ichigo kaget setengah metong.

Hollow mask kebanggan grimmjow retak sudah…sampai pecah tak berbekas.

"sa..sakiiit! auuuw!" rintih grimmjow memegangi pipinya yang tadi terselimuti hollow mask dengan kedua dilihat orang awam, grimmjow sekarang keliatan bagai orang yang sedang sakit gigi.

"ke..kenapa lo ada disini sih!" amuk ichigo

"meneketehe! " teriak grimmjow sambil….nangis?

Si ichigo jadi iba juga ngeliatnya. "e..emang sakit ya?" tanyamya cemas.

"la iyalah! Kau ini ga kira-kira! Kalau kau menyerang hollow mask-ku sama saja dengan kau menyerang anuku!" teriak grimmjow tak tahu malu.

"kan gue ga tau!" si ichigo kembali murka dipukulnya wajah grimmjow yang udah mulai "pulen" itu. Si grimmjow langsung jatuh ga bangun-bangun.

"loh? Grimmjow?..ooooi! grimmjow!...lo…nggak mati kan?...omg" keringat dingin langsung turun dengan derasnya.

_to be continued_

Sorry atas keterlambatan publishnya ya guys….maklum, ulum makin dekat…banyak ul dan pr.

Enywey…review cerita gw yg lain dong…biar bias improve en lebih semanget nulisnya…

Buat semua yang dah review, makasih banyak ya…*bows down*


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3~!

Ichigo panik bukan belalang...eh kepalang. Kenapa? Karena Grimmjow ga bangun-bangun lagi setelah kepukul si Strawberies itu.

"wah, gaswat ...aduh Grimmy ,bangun dong...gue minta maaf deh, tapi jangan mati ya?" kata Ichigo dengan muka memelas.

Tak ada jawaban, suasana kembali hening.

Karna napsu yang tak tertahankan lagi, Ichigo memegang kedua muka Grimmjow dan menatap wajah tidur sexta espada itu dalam-dalam. Dan akhirnya ..."BANGUN GARONG SIALAN!" teriak Ichigo sambil menjedukkan kepalanya ke jidat Grimmjow .

Bukannya bangun (*mana mungkin bangun...yang ada malah kena geger otak!) sang Grimmjow yang ada di dekapan Ichigo malah semakin biru dan...mengecil?

Tau-tau ,tubuh Grimmjow yang berotot, macho, manly,tinggi gede, de el el sajabana berubah drastis! dia semakin mengecil, rambut birunya mulai memanjang...tubuhnya mulai terselimuti kabut putih dan...

POF!

Sang sexta espada,Grimmjow Jeagerjaques kini berubah jadi...Panthera! alias Kitty!Grimmjow mini yang ukurannya sekecil kucing rumah.

Ichigo yang melihat perubahan sang sexta yang daritadi ada di dekapannya,langsung shock,mematung.

"what the puck is hapenning right now? " pikir ichigo sok inggris.

Yak,sodara-sodaraaa...si sangar dan gahar Grimmjow, berubah jadi cute little kitty yang fluffy .(*makin ngaco bahasa author satu ini)

Si Ichigo yang memerhatikan new form dari sang grimmy, langsung blushing di tempat. (*hidih pedho lo ya? Buahaya...)

Dielusnya punggung kitty Grimmy yang ternyata anget en lembut...persis kaya bayi kucing alias Kitten (*sama wae lah) . Si kitty Grimmy yang merasa ga nyaman langsung ngubah posisi tidur tengkurepnya jadi terlentang.

"ti...TIDAAAAAK! KENAPA SI GRIMMJOW JADI IMUT GENEH SEH! GUE KAN JADI GA TEGA NGEBUANGNYA!" Teriak ichigo sambil berpose ala orang alay.

Pintu kamar ichigo pun diketok dari luar.

"ichi-nii? Ada apa?" kata sang gadis manis bernama Yuzu.

Mendengar suara adik tercintanya itu (*uweee...udah pedho, tenyata sister complex juga? Luar binaso!)

"Yuzu masuk ya kak..." kata Yuzu lagi.

"eeegh, ja-jangan masuk Yuzu! Kakak lagi ganti baju nih! " jawab ichigo spontan.

"oh, ya udah...tapi kakak bener-bener ga apa-apa kan?" tanya cewe mungil itu khawatir.

"i-iya...ga ada apa-apa koq...ahahaha" jawab ichigo lagi.

Setelah terdengar derap kaki Yuzu mulai pun mulai bernapas lega.

"nah, sekarang...,musti gua apain ini makhluk?" tanyanya bingung tujuh keliling.

"dibuang sajakah? Ato kukasih ke orang? Hmmm...ato kupiara aja ya? Tapi nani bisi ngerepotin...hmmm, apa kulepas saja di Hueco mundo ya? Ermmm! Duh! Bingung!" si Ichigo pun menaruh Kitty Grimmjow di kasurnya, dan mulai berpikir untuk mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

Yak! Chap 3~! Lama nunggunya ya? Wkwkwk yah, apa boleh buat...bulan november ampe tengah desember nanti itu bakal penuh ulangan ama ulum. Jadi gx akan bisa nyentuh komputer sama sekali...

Enywe, buat yang berhasil menjawab bener di chap 1, nih kuberi kitty Grimmjow yang lagi molor buat kalian peluk sesuka hati. Dipeluk ampe setengah mati juga ndak apa koq...wkwkwk

Ok, buat quiz berikutnya...bagaimana nasib Kitty Grimmjow nanti?

1. dibuang saja alias ditelantarkan dijalan

2. dikasih ke orang seperti:

Orihime,rukia,ishida,byakuya,toushirou,urahara, ato mungkin makhluk lain?

3. dipiara ama Ichigo sendiri

4. dikencarin di Hueco mundo

Silahkan jawab...jawaban yang paling "wow" bakal saya masukin ke fic ini...sank yu~!


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 update!

Hohohoh...maaf lama nunggu . chap ini cukup panjang koq...kayaknya... enyweh...selamat membaca~!

Desclaimer: Tite Kubo

Ichigo bolak-balik dikamarnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah tubuh mungil Grimmjow. Tiap kali ia berniat akan melepaskannya di Las Noches langsung buyar ketika ia melihat wajah innocent Grimmy yang lagi enak-enakan molor.

"hhh, ya sutralah...mungkin emang udah kehendak yang diatas mengirimkan makhluk ini padaku.." kata Ichigo berpasrah ria.

Diambilnya sebuah blanket bergambar kucing Hello Kitty, dan dibalutkannya ke arah tubuh Grimmjow. Sang Grimmy langsung curl up dalam dekapan Ichigo.

"hmm? Koq jadi mirip bayi yah? Gue jadi kaya babi sitter ajah..." kata Ichigo lagi sambil ber-salting ria ditempat.

Ichigo langsung berubah ke dalam Shinigami formnya dan pergi meloncat dari atap ke atap. Karna sekarang bulan desember, anak-anak yang melihatnya ditengah malam mengira si Ichigo itu Santa Claus.(*aneh tenan, orang kaya maling koq dianggep pak Santa?)

Udara pagi saat itu begitu dingin,toko-toko sudah mulai tutup...tapi tidak bagi Urahara shop.

Secepat dan selihai maling, Ichigo yang nyelinap ke Toko sambil menggendong seekor?bayi?kucing? dan langsung masuk ke gudang peralatan Urahara. Memang urat saraf Ichigo lagi konslet, tanpa minta izin ia langsung ngambil sekaleng susu di gudang itu.

Seorang pegawai yang sedang patroli keliling toko melihat sesosok makhluk gaib yang sedang mengacak-acak gudang. Jinta namanya, ia langsung memanggil 2 pegawai lainnya untuk menangkap makhluk gaib yang sedang beraksi tersebut.(*beraksi nyolongin susu kaleng)

Jinta berjalan dibelakang secara perlahan dan langsung mengayunkan Jinta bat-nya, belum selesai engan serangan itu, Kururu melancarkan serangan seribu tinjuan-nya. Ichigo yang mukanya udah mulai "pulen" dan bernasib naas tersebut dikira maling beneran (*emg maling koq) sehingga Tessai, si pria aneh berotot kekar namun bebas bulu ketek tersebut langsung mencekek leher Ichigo dengan ketek kebanggaannya itu.(*untung ga ada bulunya ya mas?)

"GYAAAAA! STOP...STOP! INI GUE!" Teriak Ichigo kaya orang mau ngelahirin plus mukanya yang udah mulai masem-masem karna mencium bau tak sedap dari "sesuatu " yang sedang mencekeknya.

"loh? Ichigo-dono? Sedang apa anda disini?" kata Tessai sambil mengepak-nepakkan kedua keteknya itu agar bisa mengeringkan burketnya...(*lah, nih atuhor seneng banget ama ketek seh?)

"wah, dasar...mau maling ya? Hayoooo! bakal kupukul pake Jinta Home Run baru tau rasa lo!" teriak Jinta sambil mengayun –ayunkan Batnya.

"maling itu ga baik loh...nanti Urahara-san bisa marah..." kata Kururu dengan wajah datar dan suara yang datar juga...bahkan dadanya juga data...ehm! balik ke topik utama...

"iya iya! Maaf! Gue lagi buru –buru seh! Lagian tadi ga ada orang di toko jadi aku nyari barang yang gue perlu duluan!" Jawab Ichigo panik, habis karna serangan 3 serangkai tadi, Grimmjow jadi meronta-ronta di pelukannya.

"tapi, yang namanya maaling tetep aja maling! Loe kan ga bilang apa-apa dulu udah main ngambil!" kata Jinta kesal

"iya sori! Ntar gue bayar doble deh! Tapi gue perlu banget ni barang !" teriak Ichigo desperate...saking stressnya.

Grimmy yang tersentak dari tidurnya gara-gara goncangan dahsyat dan suara segede TOA dideket telinganya yang sensitif langsung mengeluarkan suara yelp yang lumayan kitty..ish.(*bahasa Author ngawur en alay kaya gini nih...)

Sontok...eh sontak, semua makhluk disana kaget dan membatu...

"i...i...i...ICHIGHUO PUNYA ANHUAAAAK!" Teriak Ginta lebay.

"wh...wah...wah..." kata Kururu masih dengan sedatar-datarnya.

"Ichigo-dono! Tak kusangkha! Kau sudah beranak!" teriak Tessai ga masuk akal.

"bubububu...BUUKAAAN! SIALAN! INI GRIMMJOW! SEORANG ARRANCAR!" teriak Ichigo panik dengan muka merah karna marah dan malu yang berpadu menjadi satu.

"Gyaaaa! Ichigo beranak! GYAAA! SOUL SOCIETY BAKAL KIAMAAAT!" teriak trio bego itu sambil lari kesana-kemari...

"WOOI! WAH KAMPRET LO PADA! MANA BISA COWO NGELAHIRIN! WOOOI! LO PADA DENGER GA! HOOOIIII!" Teriak Ichigo histeris, sambil mencoba menenangkan trio bego itu.

Disisi lain...Shinigami king bersin-bersin tak karuan..."ada apa gerangan? Apa aku terkena flu? Ato ada orang yang mau ngacurin dunia gue?" kata sang Shinigami king.

sedang Kitty Grimmjow yang dari terus bengong karna ga ngerti apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Namun saat kitty Grimmy mulai tersadar dari lamunannya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mendekapnya begitu erat...

saay dilihat lebih teliti, dua buah tangan yang kekar sedang mendekapnya dengan protektif, bagai seorang ibu yang sedang melindungi anaknya dari marabahaya.

'hah?' pikir kitty Grimmjow makin ga ngerti semua ini. namun, saat Grimmy melihat "ibu" yang sedang mendekapnya, betspa kagetnya dia.

1. ibunya bukan cewe tapi cowo(*garis bawahi)

2. dia seorang Shinigami!

3. ibunya? ...Ichigo Kurosaki! (*Grimmy masang muka shock puol disini)

4. dia ga pernah punya ibu! (*baru sadar sekarang rek? bego tenan dikau )

"GYAAAA!" teriak Grimmy sambil melihat ke arah muka Ichigo dengan tampang Horror.

"eh..apa? APA!" teriak Ichigo makin panik, sehingga dekapannya melonggar.

Grimmy langsung mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan diri.

suasana pun jadi hening.

"heh! dasar Shinigami! beraninya kau memukulku! Grimmjow Jeagerjaques sang sexta espada ini heh!" kata Grimmy marah.

sang Grimmy langsung berpose badass dan sangar . biasanya posenya ini pasti akan membuat musuhnya ketakutan dan melarikan diri, namun saat ini, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Ichigo dan Trio bego hanya bengong memandangnya sejak tadi, bahkan Grimmy berani sumpah kalo keempat orang itu mulai blushing saat memandangya.

'what the puk?' kata hati Grimmy sok inggris tapi malah nyunda.

la ialah ga ada yang bakalan takuta ama dia, well built muscle kebanggaanya kini telah terganti dengan perut bayi!(*author ngakak mikirin ini), tingginya yang selalu membuatnya terlihat gagah kini lenyap karna dia telah menciut seperti kucing rumah biasa, dan yang pasti...penampilannya kini super imut dibandingkan sangar...bagaikan bayi kucing.

entah simpati ato emang ga punya hati, Ichigo menunjuk kearah Grimmy dan berkata..."lihatlah dirimu sendiri sekarang"

"?...apaseh?..." kata Grimmy bingung, namun ia menuruti nasihat Ichigo juga, ia melihat kedua tangannya yang kini menjadi mungil.

"..."

"WHAT THE FUCK IISS THISSS!" teriak Grimmy histeris sehingga foul languangenya keluar juga.

_TBC_

WUIH, CHAP 4 ! gimana? Cukup memuaskan? Kurang panjangkah?

Apa Ichigo kurang begokah? Kurang anakkah? Semakin error saja Author satu ini.

Ehem!

Ya eniwey, saya masih mikir-mikir lagi...baiknya gimana ya nasib si Grimmy. Kebanyakan Reviewers sih...nge-vote agar Grimmy diurus Ichigo aja...tapi ada juga yang nge-vote agar Grimmy dipiara Orihime...

Jaaadiii...saya membuka voting untuk kasus ini! Silahkan voting, yg bukan Author juga diterima koq votingnya...asal jangan orang yang sama...ndak adil ntu namanya...y ok? Selamat ber-voting guys!

Hmmm hasil vote utk saat ini:

1. Ichigo miara Grimmy:

~Kurosaki Mitsuki

~rin kage no kurokaze g login

~Sath-chan Blues Kitty

~vida tranquila gak log in (*loh koq mirip ama rin kage no kurokaze g login yak? Kembarkah?)

~Michael Timo De Sexta

~imortal-neko

Total: 6 suara

2. Orihime miara Grimmy:

Airi The SoGa

~Bel-senpai

~Total : 2 suara

3. Ulquiorra miara Grimmy:

Total:...

4. Rukia miara Grimmy:

Total:...

5. Aizen?miara Grimmy:

Total:...

6. Byakuya? miara Grimmy:

Total:...

7. Komamura miara Grimmy: (*cocok kan? sama-sama manusia binatang gitu...*blethag*)

Total:...

Hasil voting:...


	5. Chapter 5

Entah sejak kapan saya update chapter baru ini…kayanya dah berminggu –minggu ato dah berbulan-bulan yah…entah masih ada yang baca atau enggak aku ga tau…tapi yah, swt-lah.

Setelah Shock dengan penampilan barunya Grimmjow, orangnya sendiri langsung mencak-mencak ditempat…sampai melepaskan Ceronya kea rah si Ichigo, ampe angus.

"apa-apaan ini! Koq, gue jadi gini sih? And…omijot! Hollow mask gue ilang ke mana!" teriak Grimmjow histeris.

Ichigo yang sekarang jadi setengah crispy menjawab pertanyaan Grimmjow dengan tenang," nasibmu saja yang sedang malang Grimmjow…"

"nasib malang kepalamu! Memangnya kau pikir sapa yang sampai membuat gue jadi kaya gini hah!" Kata Grimmjow semakin marah.

The trio bego hanya duduk terpaku melihat acara drama ala sinetron Indonesia yang lebay,banyak bacot, dan penuh dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu.

"kubunuh kau stroberi busuk!" teriak Grimmjow sambil menyerang Ichigo

Dengan sigap Ichigo menangkis serangan itu dan dengan tak elitnya jatuh menyenggol gentong yang berisi air putih. Gentong itu pun terbang melayang ke arah Grimmjow. Para trio bego melihat gentong yang menuju Grimmjow dengan gaya Slow motion yang lebih slower dari the matrix.

Dan "prang! Splash!"

Si gentong pun matilah sudah, menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil, sedang isinya membasahi tubuh Grimmjow.

Semua orang yang melihat Grimmjow sekarang berpikiran sama: "wah, kaya kucing kecebur got"

Bahkan si Ichigo langsung ngakag sambil meluk guling dilantai *ga nyambung,mas…*

Tapi apa yang terjadi sodara-sodaraa…..Grimmjow….tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat! Mukanya mulai memerah! Dan…apakah ia bakal ngamuk?

Ternyata tidak! *para pembaca: udah jangan banyak cing-cong lu!*

Si Grimmjow ternyata….NANGIS!

Mata Ichigo ampe belo segede buah sawo saat melihat bekas "rival"nya nangis kaya gitu.

Mukanya memerah kaya orang kena sakit flu, bibirnya kaya anak kecil lagi pouting, dan matanya yang jadi sedih sendu ketika menangis itu…membuat Ichigo merasa sangat bersalah!

"gaswat, masa gue yang ngebuat dia nangis sih? Lagian …is Grimmjow capable of crying? Imposibble banget deh…" pikir sang Ichigo sok Inggris.

The trio bego yang melihat Grimmjow nangis dengan "tersedu-sedu" itu pun jadi merasa kasihan, dan member deathglare terbaik mereka ke arah Ichigo

Ichigo yang merasakan tatapan menohok dibelakangnya itu pun mau tak mau menghampiri Grimmjow.

"k…kau taka pa-apa Grimmjow? Apa ada yang sakit?" kata Ichigo malu-malu.

"uuh…huk…huaaaa~!" bukannya berenti nagisnya malah makin gede.

"aduuh, lo ni kenapa seh?" kata Ichigo sambil nutup telinganya

" ga mau kena aiiirr~! Aku benci basaaah! Keringinnnn!" teriak Grimmy sambil berderai air mata.

"oh, hadoeh…tunggu bentar…hei kalian punya hair drayer ama handuk kering ga?" Tanya Ichigo ke Trio bego.

"ada, tunggu bentar "kata Kururu

"jangan lupa bayar ya" kata Ginta

"masa minjem anduk ama hairdrayer aja musti bayar? Jadi orang kopet bener she?" Kata Ichigo

"emang dah peraturannya ~!" Kata Ginta sambil bersiul.

"huaaa! Basaaah! Gue basaaah! Keringiiiin!" Teriak Grimmjow dengan banjir air mata yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"lo cowok bukan sih! Masa kena bash dikit aja pake nangis Bombay segala?" teriak Ginta kesel

"mungkin…dia sudah…jadi transgender?" jawab Kururu bego.

"kempret siah!" triak Grimmjow sambil melepaskan Cero-nya kesegala arah. Toko Urahara itu sampe bolong

Dengan secepat kuya lagi marathon,Ichigo datang dengan gaya film bolywood. Dilatar belakangi oleh lagu-lagu india yang ga kalah asoy dari lagu dangdut.

Ditambah fanservice, Ichigo berlari sambil menggoyang bokongnya ala goyang ngebor inoel.

Untung saja ia tak sedang kentut saat melakukan itu, karna akan menjadi jurus yang mematikan. *dijamin bau kentutnya tersebar kemana-mana kaya parfum ruangan*

"sini, tenang dulu kau! Akan kukeringin…"kata Ichigo sambil mengelap si Grimmkitty. Tubuh Grimmkitty bergetar hebat, sesekali ia terbersin-bersin.

"huachi! …*snort*..uurk…huacih!" Grimmkitty ga berenti-berenti bersinnya…

"kayanya ia kena flu deh" kata Kururu dengan tenang.

Ichigo cumin bias nepak jidat. Belum juga ketemu untuk konsultasi ama Uahara,eh..Si grimy dah sakit duluan.

Dengan desahan nafas yang berat, Ichigo berkata, "*sigh* oi,ginta…pokonya aku mau ngambil beberapa keperluanku disini, kubayar nanti"

Tessai hanya mengangguk dan mengambil barang yang tadi "dicuri" Ichigo

"ya udah…utangmu bias dibayar nanti " Kata Ginta

Sambil ngegendong Grimmy yang masih berontak sambil bersin-bersin…*bener kaya batita sekarang si Grimm itu* Ichigo izin pulang sambil membawa barang keperluannya. Ia ingin pulang secepatnya karna sudah sangat lelah mengenai masalah Grimmy ini.

Dibawah senja terlihat sosok-sosok hitam yang membuntuti Ichigo.

_TBC_*ohok!ohok~*

Woow, udah lama banget saya ga nulis Fic ini. Ya sutralah…semoga Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.

Buat polling kali ini….saya perlu ide untuk cerita berikutnya.

Sosok hitam itu sebaiknya apa ya?

Shinigami?

Arrancar?

Espada?

Hollow?

Temen Ichigo?

Ato ide lain?

Tolong berikan suara anda! *plaked* lagi kering ide saya! Well, sampe ketemu di chap berikutnya~! Ciao~^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6~! OHOHOHOHOHO….akhire di –Update! sorry, pada nunggu lama..semua chap ini cukup panjang, banyak humor, dan bisa ngelepas stress kalian smua. tapi saya ga jamin juga loh ya, klo humornya sekental chap-chap yang lalu. abis, mood saya sekarang rada jelek. Salahkan kemalasan saya dan nilai rapot saya yang merah. (*nangis darah) *sigh* oh, the hell with that!

to the story! chaarge~! : D

Setelah nyampe dirumah, Ichigo kembali ke wujud manusianya. Tubuh Grimmjow yang sedari tadi menggigil kedinginan, ia taruh dengan perlahan diatas tempat tidurnya. GrimmKitty kondisinya kurang baik, beneran kena flu kayanya...coz,wajahnya merah, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, berkeringat dingin pula.

melihat keadaan Grimmkitty yang kaya begitu, hati Ichigo jadi miris juga. Dipegangnya kening Grimmkitty.

"weks! panas banget jidatnya!" kata Ichigo. dia langsung nyari handuk kecil ama air dingin, buat Kompres sementara.

"uuuu...uun.." rintih Grimmjow. "aduh, Grimmjow, jangan letoy begini dong! mana Grimmjow yang biasanya brutal, ga pernah semangat, dan selalu kurang ajar itu!" teriak Grimmy tetap merintih kesakitan.

"hhhh, oh tuhan...miara ni makhluk aja bikin pegel linu settengan mati! apalagi nanti klo gue punya bayi beneran, bisa mati suri!" kata Ichigo semakin frustasi. tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari jendela, Monta lagi delivery pesenan Ichigo (*ato barang yang tadi mau dicuri)

"nih! barang pesenan loe! loe bisa bayar nanti deh.." Kata Ginta. "oh, thanks Ginta." Jawab Ichigo sambil mulai ngebuat susu hangat .

"kalo gitu, gue balik dulu ya daa!" belum juga sempet ngucapin selamat tinggal en terjun kebawah,Monta ditarik sekuat tenaga ama Ichigo...ampe celananya melorot.

hening sesaat...

Ichigo telah melihat sesuatu yang shocking bgt, kenapa? karna dia baru tau kalo Monta make Kolor dengan gambar Barbie!

'eh...wah?' pikirnya konslet dalam hati

"KAMPRET SIAH! DASAR STROBARI MESUM! HOMO! PEDOPHIL! MATI KAU!" Dengan tereaknya yang ga kalah ama bobotoh persib yang menggebu-gebu, Ginta langsung menghajar Ichigo tanpa ampun. "heh! rasain loe!" katanya setelah membuat Ichigo tergeletak tak berdaya.

"sialan...gue ga maksut mlorotin clana loe tau! " jawab Ichigo dalam keadaan muka cium tanah, dan bujur nengok ke atas. "gue cuman mau minta tolong loe sebelum loe pergi dari sini..."Ucapnya serius, masih dalam keadaan yang sama. pantat nungging, muka cium tanah.

"mau minta tolong apa loe?"kata Ginta sambil benerin celananya, mukanya masih sedikit blushing karna malu.

"bisa gak, loe kasih tau Urahara biar dia datang kemari? dia kan pakarnya soal Hollow? mungkin dia bisa meriksa Grimmjow barang sebentar" jawab Ichigo dengan polite.

"hmm...ok, akan kusampaikan." balas Ginta sambil terjun kebawah dan lari secepat tukang baso dikejar orang gila. (*hah?)

Setelah Ginta pergi, Ichigo kembali memeriksa keadaan Grimmy. Bukannya baikan, penyakit flunya malah makin menjadi-jadi. Grimmy jadi banyak batuk, dan kadang-kadang kaya orang kena asma. Ichigo jadi tambah kasian."Kenapa badan loe jadi lemah gini sih Grimm? hhh..."lirih Ichigo.

selama 3 jam lebih si Ichigo ngurus Grimmy biar sembuh, tapi tak ada hasil juga. Kondisi Grimm semakin memburuk aja. Lama-lama, saking stress dan khawatrinya...Ichigo jadi ketiduran (*sudah sangat capek kayaknya)

tanpa diketahuinya, sosok-sosok Hitam yang membuntutinya dari tadi kini sudah menerobos ke kamarnya.

"ck, bikin repot aja dia ini..." Kata Sosok hitam pertama.

"kita bawa dia secepatnya ke Hueco Mundo" kata sosok hitam kedua

"iya..iya, quarto espada , Ulquiorra Sciffer-sama.." kata Sosok hitam pertama

"sudah cepat lakukan, kau terlalu banyak bicara , sampah!" Kata sosok hitam kedua yang tak tain dan tak salah lagi adalah Ulquiorra.

"iya -iya" jawab sosok hitam kedua yang ternyata si bencong Szayel. Dia ngangkat tubuh Grimm dan ngedumel.

"buruan, sampah...lu kelamaan.." Kata Ulquiorra Dingin.

"iya, tau..." jawab szayel, dalam hati dia ngomong: 'heh! padahal loe sendiri juga bawel, kebanyakan nyuruh bla bla bla...sialan'

"be the we Hallibel ketabrak buswey, ni Shinigami apa gak sebaiknya kita bunuh aja? nanti dia malah coba ngeganggu rencana Aizen sama lagi.."Kata Szayel lagi

"sebaiknya memang begitu...sampah..."Kata Ulqui lagi dengan tampang Stoicnya yang selalu hambar tak ada ekspresi itu.

Si Szayel trus ngomong lagi, "kalau boleh, bangkenya nanti kubawa ke Hueco mundo yah? buat kujadiin bahan eksperimen.." sambil ngikik ala bencong taman lawang .

(*kenapa perbincangannya jadi Psychotic gini ya?Author sendiri jadi merinding)

Ulquiorra pun mendekati tubuh Ichigo yang sedang terlentang membelakangi sang quatro espada. Szayel merhatiin sambil ngikik ga jelas.

Ulqui molau mengeluarkan pedang zanpakutounya, ia semakin dekan dengan tubuh Ichigo, saat pedangnya mulai diangkat dan dihujamkan ke arah punggung Ichigo, Ia kepeleset air susu yang belepotan di lantai (*kayanya tadi Ichi ga bisa bikin susu, jadinya tumpah sana-sini)

dan setelah kepleset air susu itu, dengan tidak elitnya Ulqui terperosok jatuh mendekati pantat Ichigo yang setengah menungging. untung saja, Ulqui dengan kecepatan kilat langsung ngerem pake tangannya, sehingga mukanya tidak terbenam di bagain nista tubuh Stoberi itu. Baru saja ia menghela Nafas, entah ada angin apa Si Ichi kentut!

Szayel bengong

jeda sebentar...(*pembaca: kebanyakan jeda loe!)

dengan muka yang masih se-inci ama pantate si Ichi, si Ulqui terpaksa harus mencium mau tak sedap secara langsung.

'dasar sampah, bau banget kentutnya! busuk gila!' kata Ulqui dalam hati, mulanya sendiri dah muali mengkerut, tanda tak suka dengan bau yang kini mengguyuri wajahnya. (*aw, sial nian nasibmu Ulqui)

Szayel, gak tahan nahan ketawanya, meledaklah dia.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampe nangis.

kesal, Ulqui langsung menatap tajam ke arah Szayel. "diam, sampah...kau mau jadi gantinya dia buat kusembelih?" Kata Ulqui dengan wajah horror, Sadako ato genderewo aja kalah seremnya ama muka dia sekarang

Szayel langsung ciut, dan ngangguk cepet-cepet.

Niat ngebunuh Ulqui pun jadi sirna...walaupun stoic, belum tentu dia sama sekali ga punya perasaan, coz..ternyata dia juga malu banget sekarang.

"...sudahlah, hanya buang-buang waktu saja buat ngebunuh sampah seperti ini...kita pergi ke Hueco mundo, SEKARANG...octavo espada..." kata Ulqui sambil cepet-cepet beranjak dari sana.

"i..iya..."Jawaqb Szayel patuh..takut Ulqui marah

mereka pun segera pergi dari tempat itu.

_tbc_

lol...selese juga...

hhh, sorrry klo ceritanya jadi kurang humor...bener-bener sorry (*sujud sembah)

ah, buat quiz kali ini...

tolong di-vote yaw!

Grimmy diculik nih, masalahnya apa yang akan terjadi nantui?

a) Grimmy bakal dibawa ke Hueco mundo, ketemu ...(*entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya, didoakan saja semoga ga dijadiin kelinci percobaan, ohoho)

b) sebelum ulqui en Szayel berhasil ngebuka Gargantua, Ichi keburu bangun dan nolong Grimmy

c)Urahara yang lagi menuju ke rumah Ichi ngelihat 2 Arrancar itu, dan meminta bantuan utk menangkap sang Arrancars

d) Temen Ichi yang lagi patrol keliling ngeliat 2 sosok Arrancar itu dan langsung tarung

ato mungkin masih ada ide lain selain yg diatas? tolong kasih saran,review, dan vote-nya ya...yg mana aj boleh. lol

Adios then...kita jumpa lagi di Chap berikutnya.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAP 7! Akhire…sory lama…tapi gue updet 2 chap sekaligus koq!

di tengah malam yang dingin itu, terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran antara maling dan petugas patroli a.k.a ulqui +szyayel dikejar ichi.

"WOOI! TUNGGU LOE~! JANGAN LARI~!" tereak si stroberi sambil ngos-ngos-an.

tapi tereakannya tadi sama sekali tak digubris oleh dua orang di depannya. Bahkan si Szayel berlari sambil meliuk-liukkan pantatnya yang oh-kekar-men! dengan ceria, tanda dia sangat meremehkan stroberi yang lagi lari sekuat jiwa raga untuk menyusul mereka.

'dasar banci pink sialan! apa maksudnya ngasih gue goyang inoel begituh! kampret!' kata Ichigo memaki-maki si banci pink dalam hati.

jarak mereka pun semakin menjauh.

entah emang lagi hari sialnya ulqui, dia kepeleset atap yang basah karna ujan. olala~ apa yang terjadi sodara-sodaraa...ulqui terjerembab ketanah dengan muka mencium sang bumi duluan. belum lagi menyusul si Szayel yang daritadi bergoyang inoel sambil sesekali melirik ichi, yang dengan sangat indahnya jatuh menimpa ulqui yang dengan penuh cinta menunggu sebagai bantalan dibawah.

makinlah muka Ulqui terjerembab di dalam tanah.

Ichigo yang melihat itu langsung ngakak, "WUAHAHAHAHA~! rasain lo! KUALAT! bwahahaha~!"

oh gaswat, gara-gara si stroberi busuk, kini meteran kesabaran Ulquiora jebolah sudah.

"pergilah kau ke alam baka, sampah..." Kata ulqui sambil menembakan ceronya

"UWAA~! JANGAN PISAHKAN AKU DARI ANAKKU~!" tereak ichi dengan gejenya samil terpelanting ke alam baka yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hueco mundo itu sendiri.

'si ulqui kayane makin bego aja deh , setelah datang kesini...' pikir Szayel sambil Sweatdrop.

"...tadi si sampah bilang apa?" tanya Ulqui sambil ngorek kurping, bisi salah denger.

"UWAA~! JANGAN PISAHKAN AKU DARI ANAKKU~!" jawab zayel dengan kelebayan melebihi stroberi.

"..." Ulqui hanya bisa memandang hampa, durian pun sampai berglinding melewatinya.(*ga nyambung)

"...cepet balik sampah, gue pengen langsung lapor ke Aizen-sama" jata Ulqui langsung berbalik menjauh, masuk ke gargantua yang dibukanya

'dasar tu anak...udah dijawab juga, malah acuh...dasar pantat tepos!' pikir dan hina Szayel dalam hati. (*pd amat ama pantat sih? author jadi merinding)

pintu gerbang putih terbuka, dan masuklah 2 sosok manusia kedalamnya.

"ah, epertinya kau berhasil membawa Grimmjow?" tanya Aizen dengan senyuman khasnya

"ya, Aizen-sama" jawab Ulquiora dengan bersujud (*ala orang lagi mau ngelamar )

Ichimaru gin yang ada disamping Aizen, dengan senyuman super lebarnya , hanya bisa terkekeh saat melihat pemandangan itu.

pemandangan apa? hmm, pertanyaan bayangkan Aizen yang lagi berdiri tersenyum manis dengan Ulqui yang sedang melamarnya.

'oh...Begitu...NAJIS tralalala' pikir Gin dan juga Author (*ato mungkin pikir beberapa reader juga?)

dengan gesture jentikan jar, Szayel langsung mempersembahkan sang grimmjow, dengan wujudnya yang mirip little kitten.

"...ini beneran Grimmjow? aduuh~! jadi lucu banget ya?" kata Gin sambil mendekati dan mengelus grimmy.

'hmm...' nampaknya perubahan Grimmy ini sedikit(?) melenceng dari perkiraan si jenius-self-proclaiming-god Sosuke Aizen.

"sepertinya , dengan keadaan seperti ini sekarang, Grimmjow tak mungkin dapat membantu rencana Tuanku, dia hanya akan jadi beban saja"Kata Ulqui yang jarang-jarang ngomong panjang lebar begini.

"...tidak juga...sepertinya Grimmjow masih lumayan berguna..." Kata Aizen pellan, masih dengan senyum khasnya.

"..."Ulqui hanya bisa menatap dengan wajah hampanya lagi.

"? ..maaf kalau hamba tak sopan, tapi, Grimmjow yang sekarang sama sekali tidak berguna tuan, melawan Hollow rendahan saja mungkin malah ia yang dimakan, bagaimana ia bisa membantu rencana tuan?"Tanya Szayel.

"fufufu, tenang octava espadaku yang budiman(?)...yang akan kumanfaatkan dari Grimmjow, kini bukan kekuatannya lagi, namun esuatu yang lebih sederhana" jawab aizen terkekeh.

tanda tanya mulai terlihat berterbangan diatas kepala orang-orang di ruangan itu, kecuali Aizen.

-tbc-

heheh, maap cuman dikit...tapi chap 8 langsung nyusul koq

anyweh, cerita chap ini cukup garink, ntar aku lunasi dengan chap selanjutnya.

daaan, bagi yang merepiew...bisa kasih ide kalian? apa juga boleh, dari genre, jalan cerita, apa juga boleyh...ytang penting ide/saran anda (olala, pake gaya bicara salesman nih...eh ,saleswomen dalam kasus saya)

ok, tunggu chap selanjotnya wokeh? diusahakan cepet updetnya...

ok, sankyu.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8! As I promised….kelamaan ga? Semoga kg

Gara-gara libur kebablasan libur n bikin doujin…ga sempet nerusin fic ini deh…eheh

Well, enywe…lets read the story!

kita beralih ke tokoh yang mulai dilupakan.

si Stroberi tidur terlentang di padang pasir Las Noches, dengan mulut menganga dan ngorok sekeras-kerasnya...sama sekali tak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingnya , bahkan tak ada lalat hollow yang mau nenclok ato masuk ke dalam guha mulutnya.

tiba-tiba, ada suara gemuruh yang semakin lama-semakin keras datang kearahnya. tapi tetap saja sang stroberi masih saja tertidur ,bener -bener ciri orang yang ga akan bangun klo ada gempa...

tiba-tiba cacing raksasa muncul dipermukaan sambil meraung-raung ke segala penjuru. suara cacing itu udah lebih gede dari speaker buat konser,tapi tetep aja si stroberi masih ngorok dengan enaknya.

"bawa-bawa, kamu ngapain?" tanya cowok yang hollow masknya mirip kecoa(?) disusul oleh temannya yang make topeng aneh bermulut besar.

"uwah! bawa-bawa bawa mayat!" teriak si topeng kecoak

"UAPAH! BAWA-BAWA, APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN! KENAPA KAU BISA SAMPE BAWA MAYAT?" teriak ditopeng mulut tebal histeris

"buuum BAWA-BAWA, BUHI BAWAH~!" teriak si cacing yang disebut bawa-bawa.

"ooh, katanya dia nemu Ichigo-dono lagi sekarat di padang pasir ini..."kata si topeng mulut tebal bisa nerjemahin

"oooh gitu ternyata, maaf sudah menuduhmu bawa-bawa" kata si kecoak ama mulut gede dan kini sedang berpelukan teletubies dengan sang cacing

jeeeedaaa~! sebentaaar~!

"haaaah? ICHIGO SEKARAT?" teriak mereka panik (tentu si cacing kg)

dibawanyalah tubuh ichigo ke markas mereka yang dikenal sebagai trio bego (*di cero hatrick)

"NEEL~! KABAR BURUK! ICHI MAU METONG NIH!" teriak mereka bdua histeris

"UAPAH!"sang Nell langsung menerjang tubuh Ichi yang lagi ga ada pertahanan itu, langsung diperutnya.

"Ghoek!" jawab ichi dan langsung jatuh sekarat beneran.

"gawat dokter! pasien mendadak naik tekanan darahnya!" teriak si kecoak yang kini berpakaian dokter pasca operasi.

"cepat suntik dia dengan obat bius! lalu pompa jantungnya!" teriak mulut gede

"NGACO LO PADA! " Teriak Nell tiba-tiba, "yang bener tuh kaya gini!"

si Nell langsung menerjang ichi sambil nonjokin dadanya bertubi-tubi. setelah itu, Nel langsung memberi Ichigo obat 'maut'nya yaitu air liur super penyembuh, copy right by Nell.

dan benarlah, dalam sekejap sang stroberi langsung bangun dari mimpi buruknya, "wooii! apa-apaan kalian!,mau bunuh gue ya!" teriak Ichi sambil memegangi dadanya yang mulai bengkak karna ditonjokin Nell. Si kecil hijau itu ternyata tenaganya gede banget bo!

"uwah~! syukurlah kamu ga jadi mati itsyigooh~!" tangis Nell bertaburan air mata dan air liur, jangan lupa ingus. muncratlah ke-3 cairan nista itu membasahi wajah ganteng (*ngakak) sang tokoh utama kita.

"yang bener juga , syukurlah gue selamat dari usaha kalian yang ampir ngebunuh gue." kata Ichi ngedumel

"betewe, ngapain loe kesini itsyigoh?" tanya Nell sambil ngemot sate cicak hollow.

sambil mundur dikit dari Nell, ichi baru ngejawab."Si Ulqui sialan itu nyulik anak gue! eh, bukan...maksutnya, peliharaan gue!..emm, bukan juga..d, dia nyulik grimmjow-status-belom-jelas dari gue!" jawab ichi dengan muka sebel.

proses loading trio bego itu jadi lemot, yah apa boleh buat, takeran otak hollow itu beda-beda (*woi! bahasanya sinis banget sih? yah, namanya holow=bolong, tak berisi, cari di kamus ato translate google sajalah...)

"klo gitu ceritanya, kita betiga bakal bantu itsygoh ngambil grimmy kembali deh" kata Nell dengan senyum manisnya

'aduuuh,lutuna~!' piker kecoak,mulut gede,itsygo, dan bawa-bawa(?)

"ok, mari gue jelasin misi kita kali ini" kata ichigo dengan muka serius

rapat misi ala pinguin madagaskar pun dimulai.

"pertama-tama, kita bagi team kita jadi 2" kata ichi meneruskan.

"gue ma Nell ya?" rayu pria kecoak dengan suara kaya om-om pedopil.

"..GA BOLEH...ehem, gue ama Nell, lo ama si mulut gede ajah" kata Ichi dengan tegas. Hancur sudah harapan sang kecoak untuk berduaan ama Nell.

"gue ama Nell nyari grimmjow di sayap kanan, lo bedua...plus bawa-bawa, cari di sayap kiri ok?" jelas ichi ga banyak cah cih cuh rasa capcay.

"oukeh bos!" jawab si kecoa dkk.

"laksanakan!" teriak ichi, dan bubarlah mereka menjalani masing-masing.

misi penyusupan ke Hueco mundo pun berhasil, kita lihat tokoh ga penting dulu (*duh, jahatnya)

si kecoa ama mulut gede nyusup ke sayap kiri, dan tempat pertama yang mereka masuki adalah sebuah Lab. Lab itu dipenuhi toples berisi organ awetan ato hollow awetan (?) belum lagi ramuan-ramuan aneh yang warna-warni ada disana smua.

"kita dimana nih?" tanya mulut gede merinding

"Lab?" jawab si kecoak

"itu juga gue dah tau!" si mulut gede langsung menampar si kecoak dengan telapak tangannya yang gede.

tiba-tiba saja ada asep pink dengan bau bunga mawar memenuhi lab itu. "aaah, segarnyaaa~!" suara banci menggema di lab itu.

yap, si kecoa dan mulut gede shock bukan main saat sesosok banci pink keluar dari kamar mandi.

"hm? hoek! bau busuk apa ini? " kata si banci pink alias Szayel.

'o ou..gawat mah men! ' piker 2 insan yang saling pelukan pun menengok ke arah mereka.

"KAAALIIIAAAANNNN..." serunya dengan penuh nada horror.

"gyaaaa~! kabuuur~!" teriak mereka bedua , baru aja beberapa menit masuk, udah ketauan lagi, ckckck.

kini kita tinggalkan mereka dan beralih ke Ichigo dan Nell.

sepanjang mata memandang semuanya putih, bener-bener menyilaukan masuk ke suatu ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup bagus. lihat saja tata letak dan dekorasinya, banyak bunga poeny disisi jendela, dan angin masuk sepoi-sepoi diruangan itu.

"wah, ruangan yang bagus..." kata ichigo terpana. Nell langsung menyerbu kasur yang ad di ruangan itu dan meloncat-loncat.

"hmm, sepertinya ini lantai 5 ya?" kata ichi lagi kini sedang melihat ke jendela yang terbuka lebar. dengan majah yang melihat keluar

tiba-tiba saja ada suatu benda yang terbang dan nemplok di kedua kelopak mata ichigo ini.

"what the..." katanya sambil mengambil benda ...OHOHOHOH...ternyata, ada BH (*digampar ichi+pembaca) yang terbang dan hinggap di matanya.

ternyata di luar jendela itu, terpampang berbagai jemuran yang isinya hakama dan baju dalam wanita. Surga sementara untuk ichi, neraka kemudian. benarlah pepatah itu. setelah mimisan memegangi BH terbang tadi , tiba-tiba terlihat aura gelap di kamar itu. Nell langsung lari meluk ichigo.

ohohoh, ternyata ichi dan Nell telah memasuki ruang pribadinya Hallibel dan para Fraccionnya. bener-bener MAMPUS dia.

"eh, um...i,ini..." kata Ichi gagap dan berkeringat dingin sambil melihat bolak-balik melirik ke arah BH (*taboked) dan para wanita arrancar yang sudah mulai panas. Hallibel dan para Fraccionnya yang ditatap ,hanya menatap dengan horror pada Ichigo. Nell dikacungin karna ga keliatan (*ato karna dia emg cewe, jadi no problemo).

"ah...hahahaha..." ketawa Ichi garink sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak berketombe.

Krtk, krtk, krak!...semua wanita itu pada memanaskan diri (*gaya preman mau ngehabisin lawannya)

"oh...shit" kata terakhir ichigo sambil sweatdrop.

****-tbc akut-****

ok, segini dulu. apa lama nunggunya? semoga tidak.

maaf juga klo chap ini kurang bodor. yah yang penting sudah ada sedikit bumbunya, cara menikmatinya terserah pembaca. (hah?)

aaand~! sudah kuperbaiki miss typo yg kelewat banyak di chap ini. maaf yo, hahaha soalnya aye ini level kemalasannya sudah dewo toh.

ok segitu aja deh...ciao~!


	9. Chapter 9

chap 9~! UPDATE!

*sigh* kayanya para pembaca sudah mulai tidak tertarik ya...hahaha, emang ini cerita garinknya edan sih...tapi rasanya sedih juga...TT A TT *sob*

apa yang harus dilakukan ketika sepi pembaca begini? bikin ceritanya sedikit lemon pada chap berikutnya! dan yang pasti musti panjang, biar muasin pembaca! (untuk yg mau baca fic geje ini saja)*digampar*

ehem, yap sedikit lemon...here we go...

panas...lelah...sakit...sesak..., grimmjow mulai merintih karenanya. ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya, namun hal itu terasa berat karna rasa kantuk dan lelahnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. belum lagi rasa pusing yang dahsyat membuat grimm kitty itu mulai semakin tak berdaya.

ruangan tempat ia berada saat itu sangat gelap dan penyakit flunya semakin parah saja. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka perlahan, dan derap kaki pun terdengar mulai mendekati tubuh grimmkitty yang sedang menggigil itu. dapat dirasakan , ada dua pasang lengan yang kekar tengah menggendongnya, samar-samar tercium bau flu itu menyebakan hidungnya mampet, tapi ia masih bisa mencium bau dari jarak beberapa meter.

terdengar sayup-sayup langkah kaki yang begitu pelan,menggema di gedung putih Hueco mundo. malam yang gelap, sunyi, kosong...suasana muram itu menghiasi gedung megah milik Aizen ini setiap hari.

Tok tok tok

"masuklah" kata suara seorang pria.

"Aizen-sama...aku telah membawa Grimmjow.' kata Ulquiora yang sembari menggendong grimm kitty kita tercinta.

"baringkan dia di meja pemeriksaan, Ulquiorra...ah, dan tolong panggilkan Szayel untuk membawa serum percobaan yang dulu kusuruh untuk dikembangkan." perintah Aizen dengan halus, dihiasi senyum palsunya yang menawan.

"baik, Aizen-sama" jawab Ulquiora singkat. Ia membungkuk dengan hormat dan segera mencari tidak mau membuat lord-nya menunggu terlalu lama.( sampe sini ada yang nyadar ga ,bahasa penulisan saya berubah? *ngakak*)

ohlalalalala syalalalalala kolkolkolkolkoll(pembatas cerita)

disisi lain, Dondochaka dan si kecoak (author lupa namanya) kini sedang lomba marathon lawan Szayel. Kenapa kalian tanya? tentu karna Szyayel merasa dirinya telah terkotori lagi setelah ia mandi. (pernah ngerasa pengen bunuh orang yg ga sengaja ngintip lu? seperti itulah yg dirasakan si banci saat ini)

"woooi! jangan kabur kalian~!" teriak Szyayel yang kini sedang mengendarai tanaman pemakan manusia raksasa (ato mungkin lebih tepatnya tanaman pemakan hollow).

"KYAAAAA~! mampuslah kitaa~!" tereak Dondochaka dan kecoak serentak. Partner yang udah sehati ini kini semakin panik karna jarak mereka sudah mulai dekat.

ah, padahal tinggal sejengkal lagi Szyayel akan berhasil meraih mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba Ulquiorra muncul didepannya, sambil menahan kendaraan hollow eating plant kepunyaan si Banci itu dengan satu tangan saja.

"Aizen -sama menyuruhmu membawa serum yang kau kembangkan itu, ia memintamu hadir di ruangan ." perintah Ulquiora dengan penekanan di bagian akhir.

"ck, kalian beruntung sampah...lain kali aku bertemu kalian...khek!" kata Szyayel sinis sembari ditutup dengan gaya universal nyayat leher pake tangan.

"..." Ulqui hanya terdiam, lumayan kesal karna kata-kata favoritnya dipake si banci.

"hhh, baiklah..aku akan segera kesana, tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil serumnya dulu' kata Szyayel sambil ngedumel ga jelas.

"buruan sampah..." balas Ulqui ketus

Szyayel hanya bisa diem dan menahan rasa sebelnya dalam hati.

Setelah Szyayel mendapat serumnya, ia langsung bergegas ke private room Aizen bareng masuk ke ruangan itu dan disambut dengan senyum khas Gin tepat di depan muka mereka. Otomatis, Szyayel mundur sedikit dan berkeringat dingin. Sedang Ulquiorra hanya memb ulatkan matanya sedikit, hingga alisnya naik ke poninya.

"Gin, hentikan itu, kau membuat mereka jadi merinding karna senyum sinismu itu kan?" kata Aizen sambil tertawa kecil.

"eeeh? masa? aduuh, kalian ini lucu ya...padahal aku kan cuma mau nyambut aja..."jawab Gin sambil bersuara sedikit manja.

"Gin, sudah cukup...kau malah memperpanjang waktu." Kata Tousen mantap."aduuh, kalian semua koq serius begini sih? relax saja...relax" Jawab Gin dengan ceria namun tetap dibumbui dengan senyum sadisnya.

"Szyayel, suntikan serum itu pada Grimmjow." kata Aizen dengan lembut tapi menyimpan makna dalam pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan."ah, ba..baik Aizen-sama"kata Szyayel sedikit grogi. Szyayel pun mendatangi Grimmjow di atas meja pemeriksaan. Dengan hati-hati ia menyiapkan serumnya ke alat suntik. Diambilnya lengan Grimmkitty dan disuntikannya cairan dari serum itu. Grimmjow mengerang kesakitan, dan meronta, sehingga jarum suntik itu menyayat kulit lain di tubuhnya. "cepat tahan dia!" perintah Tousen pada Ulquiora. Ulqui sebel dititah -titah sama si buta yang sok nge-raja ini, maka ia melirik ke arah Aizen-sama agar mendapat sedikit dukungan, tapi sayangnya harapan kecil Ulqui itu tak terwujud, karna Aizen hanya menganggukan kepalanya, tanda ia setuju dengan Tousen. mau tak mau, Ulqui pun menahan Grimmkitty agar tidak banyak meronta. Semua cairan dari serum itu kini sudah masuk seutuhnya dalam urat nadi Grimmkitty. Tubuh Grimkitty yang menggigil dan kini bener-bener lemas itu membuat Ulquiora jadi sedikit iba juga.

"hmm? ada apa Ulquiorra? tampaknya kau sedikit tidak senang dengan hal ini..." tanya Aizen perlahan. "semua dapat terbaca dari raut mukamu yang biasanya ga berbumbu itu loh!" tambah Gin dengan nada manjanya.

"tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja..." jawab Ulquiorra agak ragu, tak seperti biasanya. Aizen sedikit menaikan alisnya, apa Espada nomer 4 nya ini sedang merasa iba atau mungkin khawatir terhadap Grimmjow? hal ini bener-bener sangat langka, dan menarik bagi Aizen. "tenanglah Ulquiorra, Grimmjow akan baik-baik saja...walaupun mungkin, nanti ia akan...sedikit berubah "Kata Aizen menenangkan, setiap kata-katanya bagai puzzle yang harus disusun untuk mendapat apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Ulqui hanya mengangguk perlahan, setidaknya ia puas mengetahui tak akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa Grimmkitty. Tunggu,apa tadi itu termasuk pikiran yang khawatir pada si sampah? Ulqui jadi berkeringat dingin. kapan pula ia bisa sampai merasakan hal itu pada Grimmkitty, padahal sebelumnya ia sama sekali tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada Kucing garong satu itu. Mau dia kegiles mobil keq, mau tanganya dibuntungin keq, mau diajep-ajep (*author digebuk masyarakat setempat ) ama orang ga dikenal keq, dia sama sekali ga peduli tuh. Apa, walau hanya sedikit, Ulqui sudah dapat merasakan apa itu "hati"?

dalam kecamuk pikirannya , rona wajah yang selalu pucat seperti mayat itu kini terhias dengan sedikit rona merah. Perasaan seperti ini...perasaan yang menghawatirkan orang lain...rasanya tak buruk , gawat...ulqui jadi merasa bahwa ia menjadi lembek karna hal ini. Dipulihkannya kembali wajah stoic yang selalu jadi trendnya.

"hm, kita tinggal menunggu hasilnya, Panggilkan Noitra kemari...ada tugas penting yang ingin kuberikan padanya..." perintah Aizen pada Ulquiorra. Yang diperintah hanya membungkuk memberi hotmat, lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu. Szyayel merasa tak tenang, entah kenapa Masternya itu malah menginginkan serum itu untuk diuji pada Grimmjow? yah, walau sedikit penasaran,Szyayel tak berani bertanya.

**-TBC-**

yap, selesai! ga banyak miss typo kan? (gitu aja koq bangga? wakakakak)

aand, buat pairing di fic ini agak membingungkan juga...pengennya sih, ga ada pairing, cuman friendship aja, tapi kenyataannya banyak review dan pm yang pengen nie fic dengan pair straight, bahkan sho-ai! DOENG~!

teler deh gue...

yah, anywey, bakal ada lemon di chap depan, tapi saya agak takut mau memasukan lemon tersebut ke pair apa...

hm, yah, poling suara dan saran aja deh...thx all, tunggu chap berikutnya ya~! adios amigos my fella~!


End file.
